


Lips of An Angel

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [8]
Category: Nirvana, Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: This is part 8 of this series I've been working on!





	Lips of An Angel

***Dean's POV***

 

      That Traci girl I met has wound up becoming my girlfriend. I still miss Becca. It's been six months since she died. Sammy and I are still no closer to getting her back. I was sitting in the library of the bunker looking at one of the photos I had of me Becca and Sam. I couldn't help but cry. She was My everything and Iosr her for good.

    "Man are you alright?" Sam asked as he walked in.

    "No I'm not, Becca's gone Sam and I don't think I can carry on much longer like this." I told him through pain and hurt.

    "Dean sitting here moping and being depressed is not gonna bring her back." San said, he was right if I wanted her back I had to try.

    "You're right Sam. You know what will bring her back? Trying finding a way." I said as I grabbed the keys and left.

 

***Becca's POV***

 

      In this realm I had no concept of time, I had no idea how long I've been here. I had been with Kurt since I got into this place. It was strange to say the least but some how I was still missing Dean.

     "What going on Becca, you seem extra sad right now." He asked me as I sat across from him watching all the other souls like us.

     "I'm missing this guy Dean. He was my world my everything. I'm already dead but I still feel like I want to die." I said tears forming in my eyes.

    "Becca, I'm sure he's just fine. People in the world they learn how to cope with the loss. They heal they move on." Kurt said looking me in the eyes.

    "In most cases that is true but Dean, he doesn't move on. He's probably trying to cut some real somewhere to bring me back." I said with a dry sad laugh.

    "Why would he want to bring you back?" He asked a genuinely confused look on his face.

    "He's a Winchester and Winchesters they don't exactly believe in what's dead should stay dead. It's their aceliies heel, it is their one major flaw. And everything evil in the world knows it." I said remembering back to all the times they does and came back.

    "I think that's even more selfish than taking your own life." Kurt said with a hair of disbelief.

    "It is but that's how their hardwired." I said starting to smile a little.

 

***Dean's POV***

 

        "Cass, I could really use your help, man." I prayed to Cass hoping he'd show.

       "Hello Dean." Cass said as he appeared in front of me.

      "Cass man you gotta help me find a way to bring Becca back " I pleased looking at the angel.

      "She's dead?" Cass asked like he had not idea that she was dead.

      "Yeah Cass she killed herself six months ago." I said shedding a single tear at the memory.

      "That means she's in the SSA. It's the location where all the hurting souls who have committed suicide go. I know a ritual but it will take some time to get the ingredients and there is a fifty fifty chance that it will work." Cass said looking at me for an answer as to whether or not I want to try.

    "Can you get the stuff Cass, we gotta try." I said trying to keep my composure.

     "Of course Dean." Cass said before he left with the flap of his wings.

    When I got back to bunker I saw Sam sitting with Crowley.

    "What's going on here?" I asked looking at Sam.

    "Crowley is trying to get a patch through so he can talk to her and let her know that we will find a way to bring her back." Sam said which made me smile so I sat and joined them.

 

***Becca's POV***

 

    I sat there with Kurt absentmindedly talking until we both saw Crowley in front of us.

    "Crowley to what do I owe the displeasure?" I asked as Kurt and I both stood and I moved him behind me.

   "Ahhh, Becca even in the after life you're a smart ass that tried to protect everyone. Listen love, I'm here on behalf of Moose and squirrel. The wanted  me to tell you that they  will find a way to bring you back." Crowley said with his signature twisted grin.

    "You talked to Sam and Dean? Tell them I'm not sure I want to go back. Tell them I'm happy here in this no where place. Tell them I'm fine and I have friends here." I told Crowley.  

    "Finally one of you hunters that has some sense that what is dead should stay dead. I'll let the know. Until next time love." Crowley said just before he left.

    "Who was that?" Kurt asked me in shock.

    "The king of hell and former business partner of mine while I still drew breath topside." I said looking around at the oygrr souls and the nothingness.

    "Okay I thought being a rock musician was a crazy life but it sounds like your life specialized in crazy." He stated with a dry laugh.

    "Tell me something Becca why does this Dean guy want you back on earth so bad?" Kurt asked as did absolutely nothing together.

    "Cause he always told me that when I said his name that I had the lips of Angel after one of my favorite songs. I guess he was listening to that song I honestly don't know. I still don't speak fluent Winchester and I lived with them for years." I said unable to contain my laughter. Putting his arm around me he and I laughed like no other. I felt so alive but I was so dead.


End file.
